Bella
by C.L. Hernandez
Summary: Historia de la huérfana Bella aquejada por una enfermedad mortal y su hermano de crianza, Edward Cullen. Un amor capas de superar cualquier prueba. Un amor que tendrá que superar varios obstáculos. Un amor eterno interrumpido por la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Vacaciones en Forks.

Edward.

Hace cuatro años, me fui de Forks, para estudiar arquitectura en Corea del sur. Deje atrás a mis padres, hermanos y a Bella. Esa linda chica de ojos café y cabello negro ha sufrido mucho. Los padres de Bella eran amigos de mis padres, vivían en Londres. Murieron en un accidente de transito cuando Bella tenia ocho años. Mis padres se quedaron con Bella, yo tenia diez años cuando mi padre llego con Bella en los brazos. Hubo química entre los dos casi de una vez. La defendía en la escuela de algunos abusadores. Al entrar a la adolescencia Bella se fue poniendo cada día mas bonita. Me llegue a enamorar de ella y creo que ella también esta enamorada de mi. Me dirijo a Forks, para pasar mis vacaciones allí.

El avión aterriza en Seattle. Mi corazón se acelera de alegría. Estoy ansioso por llegar a mi casa, en el bosque. Tomo una avioneta, esta me llevara a Forks. Al llegar veo la camioneta azul y vieja de mi padre. Recuerdo los momentos de mi adolescencia cuando Bella y yo nos acostábamos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta a contemplar las estrellas y nos quedábamos dormidos. Veo a mi padre, me acerco y le doy un gran abrazo, luego nos vamos a casa. El pueblo no ha cambiado nada. Veo el humo que proviene de la chimenea de mi casa. Mi padre se parquea frente a una mansión.

- Llegamos, -dice mi padre.

Mi casa estaba muy cambiada, la ultima vez que la vi, era pequeña, techada de sin y las paredes eran de cartón y ahora es grande. Lo único que no había cambiado era la chimenea de ladrillos que nuca paraba de votar humo. Me encanta la nueva casa. Tiene un estilo europeo que me fascina.

- ¿Te gusta la nueva casa Edward?, -pregunta mi padre.

- Me encanta, -respondo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entro a la casa. Esta bien decorada, las paredes están pintadas de blanco Hace que adentro de la casa se sienta mucha paz. Mi madre debe estar detrás de esta decoración. Ella se levanta del sofá, nos abrazamos. Empezamos a llorar de alegría. Estoy muy feliz de verla. Luego Alice se lanza hacia mi. Es toda una mujer. Mi hermano Emmet me abraza. Esta fuerte. Antes era muy delgado. Hizo mucho ejercicio en estos cuatro años. Miro a mi alrededor buscando a Bella y no la encuentro. Salgo al patio y la veo sentada debajo de un árbol de arce. Ella alza la vista. Esta mas bonita que nunca. Mi Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Reacción.

Edward.

Bella se levanta, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y me abraza. Su pelo huele a rosas. Nos soltamos, nuestro rostros quedan frente a frente

- Te extrañe mucho, -dice Bella.

- Yo también te extrañe mucho, -digo.

Alice interrumpe y dice:

- La cena esta lista.

Ambos miramos a Alice, y entramos a la casa. Me siento en la mesa al lado de Bella. Las sirvientas sirven la cena, espagueti con albóndigas, delicioso. Al terminar subo a mi habitación a dormir, estoy agotado por el viaje. Encuentro pétalos de rosas en mi cama. Mi aroma favorito, me encanta el olor de las rosas, como el olor del pelo de Bella. Esa chica esta mas hermosa que nunca. La amo tanto. Mi mayor deseo es besarla y hacerla mía, hacerla feliz. Entro al baño a tomar una ducha.

Bella.

Después de cenar decido ir a la habitación de Edward para conversar con el. La puerta esta abierta. Entro y no veo a nadie. Veo su ropa en el suelo, me acerco a recogerla. La puerta del baño se abre. Me levanto y pierdo el equilibrio, Edward me sostiene en sus brazos. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Edward esta muy hermoso. Corea del sur le favoreció. El me ayuda a pararme. Veo su pecho y me cubro los ojos.

- Tengo una toalla puesta, -dice Edward riéndose.

Lo miro timidamente y veo que tiene toalla, esta tapa su entrepierna.

- Me voy, dejare que te vistas, -digo.

- No te vallas, -dice Edward-, solo me pondre un boxer.

Escucho el sonido de una gabeta abriendose y cerrandose.

- Puedes voltearte, -dice Edward.

Me volteo y veo su marcado abdomen y sus boxer negros, su miembro se marca en este. Miro hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?, -pregunta Edward.

- Me siento incomoda viendote en ropa interior, -digo.

Edward va hacia su cama y se arropa con la savana.

- Sientate aqui, -dice Edward.

Me siento junto a el en la cama.

- ¿Como te fue en Corea del sur?, -pregunto.

- Bien, -dice Edward- te extrañe mucho.

- Yo tambien te extrañe mucho.

Edward.

Siento mucho amor por Bella. No soporto mas las ganas de besarla. Veo sus labios. Pero no estaria bien, no estoy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mi. Debo confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero eso no pasara ahora.

Bella se levanta y dice:

- Debo irme.

Ella se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches, -dice.

- Buenas noches.

Bella se va. Me recuesto y me quedo dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuánto tardara para que Edward le confiese sus sentimientos a Bella?, Si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de "Bella".<strong>

**Love, C.L. Hernández.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Rosas.

Edward.

Despierto, miro el despertador, marca las seis de la mañana. La luz del sol entra por la ventana. Me levanto y me asomo por esta. Veo a Bella recogiendo rosas. Se ve tan hermosa. He decidido confesarle mis sentimientos a Bella hoy. Tomo una ducha y bajo a desayunar. Bella esta sentada sola en la mesa, me siento al lado de ella. Me sirvo cereal.

- Buenos días Bella.

- Buenos días Edward.

- Bella, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -digo.

- Esta bien, -responde Bella.

Bella sube a tomar una ducha. Preparo una cesta para el picnic. Minutos mas tarde, Bella baja. Se ve hermosa.

Bella y yo partimos hacia nuestra cita. Al llegar nos acomodamos en un prado, debajo de un árbol de framboyán. Nos sentamos.

- Dime Bella, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el amor?, -pregunto.

- Pues no muy bien, -dice Bella-, antes me gustaba Jacob Black, pero murió.

- ¿Jacob Black murio?, -pregunto.

Era un chico muy inteligente en la escuela, estabamos en el mismo salón de clases.

- Murio hace un año, -dice Bella-, le dio un infarto.

- Que pena, -digo-, y ahora no te gusta nadie.

- Si me gusta una persona.

- ¿Quien? ¿Lo conozco?

- Si.

- ¿Soy yo?.

Bella mira hacia otro lado y dice:

- El dia esta hermoso ¿No lo crees?

- No me cambies el tema, -digo-, agarro sus manos- ¿Te gusto Bella?

Bella me mira y dice:

- ¿Yo te gusto?

- Si, -respondo- ¿Y yo a ti, te gusto?

- Si, -dice Bella.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si, -responde Bella.

Había esperado tanto, para escuchas esas palabras. Nos acercamos y nos besamos.

- Sabes cuanto tiempo espere por esto, -digo-, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nos besamos otra vez. Por fin Bella es mía.

- Yo te empecé a amar desde que éramos adolescentes, -dice Bella.

- ¿Y por que te empezaste a interesar por Jacob?, -pregunto.

- Cuando te fuiste, pensé que no te iba a volver a ver. Sufrí mucho.

- Como alguien puede olvidarse de ti.

Bella sonríe.

- ¿Sabes? esta es la primera vez que beso a una chica, conocí muchas chicas lindas en Corea pero no podía dejar de amarte .Me reserve. para que mi primer beso fuera con el amor de mi vida. Ese eres tu Bella. Te amo.

Nos besamos otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Viaje inesperado.

Edward.

Despues de disfrutar un delicioso picnic, Bella y yo nos vamos agarrados de las manos a casa. Al llegar Alice esta sentada en la entrada. Al vernos se levanta:

- ¿Que significa esto?, -pregunta Alice.

- Somos novios, -digo orgullosamente.

Bella y yo nos miramos y nos besamos. Entro a casa. Bella se queda con Alice. Mi padre esta sentado en el sofa leyendo un libro de medicina. Mi padre es doctor. Me mira y dice:

- Hijo, esta noche vamos para la casa de Los Hale.

Los Hale es una de las familias mas rica de Forks. Son muy amigos de mi familia.

- ¿Por que?, -preguntó.

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rosalie y Jasper, -dice mi padre.

- Ok, -digo.

Rosalie y Jasper nunca me agradaron soy muy pretenciosos. Salgo afuera no veo ni a Alice y a Bella. ¿Adonde se habrán ido?. Entro y subo a mi habitacion mi cama tiene petalos de rosas. Recuerdo que vi a Bella, esta mañana recogiendo flores. Amo a esa chica. Ella sabe que me gusta ese olor.

Horas mas tarde. Me visto y bajo a esperar a mi familia para irnos a la fiesta de Los Hale. La puerta principal se abre. Son Bella y Alice. Llevan en las manos unas bolsas. Alice sube a su habitación y Bella se queda conmigo.

- ¿Dónde estabas mi amor?, -pregunto.

- Estaba con Alice comprando un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche, -dice Bella.

- Por que no subes a cambiarte, -digo.

- No iré a la fiesta, -dice Bella- no le agrado a Rosalie, hoy es su cumpleaños y no ire a incomodarla.

Rosalie en la escuela se burlaba de Bella por se adoptada. La había defendido varias veces de ella.

- Iras conmigo, -digo.

- Esta bien, -dice Bella-, iré a cambiarme.

Minutos mas tarde. Mi familia baja. Se ven muy elegantes. Ellos salen y se suben al auto. Bella empieza a bajar las escaleras. Se ve muy hermosa. Nos agarramos de las manos, salimos y subimos al auto.

Al llegar la fiesta ha empezado, salimos del auto y nos dividimos. Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos. Rosalie y Jasper se acercan a nosotros.

- Hola Edward, -dice Rosalie.

- Hola, Edward ¿Como te ha ido?, -dice Jasper.

- Hola, Rosalie y Jasper, -digo-, me ha ido bien gracias a Dios.

Suena una musica lenta, me levanto y digo:

- Bella vamos a bailar.

Bella asiente y se levanta.

- Soy la cumpleañera, me gustaria que bailaras conmigo, -dice Rosalie- Bella puede bailar con Jasper.

Miro a Bella.

- No te preocupes, -dice Bella.

Rosalie me lleva a la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar.

- Estas muy guapo, -dice Rosalie.

- Gracias, -digo.

- Imagino que tienes novia.

- Si, Bella es mi novia.

- Eres novia de esa.

- No te permitire, que te refieras de esa manera de Bella.

Me alejo de Rosalie. Choco con mi padre.

- Tengo que decirle algo, -digo.

Mi padre y yo nos vamos a un lugar mas silencioso.

- ¿Que pasa hijo?, -pregunta mi padre.

- Empeze una relacion con Bella...

- Eso es genial, -interrumpe mi padre.

- Si Bella es una chica genial, -digo- La amo mucho, por eso me gustaria quedarme.

- No hijo, si amas tanto a Bella, debes procurar un buen futuro para ella, debes regresar mañana a Corea.

- Esta bien.

- Bella lo entendera.

Bella.

Estoy sentada esperando a Edward. El llega y se sienta junto a mi. La fiesta termina. Al llegar a casa noto que Edward estuvo muy callado en todo el viaje. El sube a su habitación y lo sigo.

Edward.

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward?, -pregunta Bella.

- Bella, tengo que regresar a Corea, -digo.

- ¿Por que?

- Debo terminar mi carrera.

Bella empieza a llorar.

- Solo es un año, -digo tratando de consolarla.

- Te extrañare, -dice Bella.

Me abraza y nos besamos. Me rompe el corazón tener que irme. A la mañana siguiente. Estoy en el aeropuerto, toda mi familia esta conmigo. Me despido de todos. Bella no para de llorar. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo y le doy un beso.

- Cuando regrese me casare contigo, mi amor, -digo.

Bella asiente y nos besamos. Me voy y me subo en el avión. Minutos mas tarde este despega y una lagrima brota de mi ojo derecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Un año después.

Edward.

La avioneta aterriza. Estoy en Forks. Mi padre me espera en su vieja camioneta azul. Saludo a mi padre y me subo a la camioneta. El arranca.

Veo el humo proveniente de la chimenea de mi casa. Me lleno de emoción. Tengo ganas de volver a ver a mi madre, hermanos y al amor de mi vida Bella. Mi papa se estaciona frente a la casa. Me bajo de la camioneta. Mi madre y hermanos están afuera. Me acerco a ellos y los saludo. Le susurro a Alice en el oído:

- ¿Donde esta Bella?

- Esta adentro, -responde Alice.

Entro a la casa y veo a Bella sentada en el sofá. Mi corazón se acelera. Me acerco.

- Hola, amor, -digo.

Ella me mira. Su rostro no expresa ninguna emoción.

- Hola, -dice Bella secamente.

No era lo que esperaba.

Me acerco a darle un beso pero ella voltea la cara y se va. Hago ademan de seguirla, pero mi familia entra a la sala y me quedo con ellos.

En la noche entro a mi habitación, no encuentro pétalos de rosas sobre mi cama. Es que acaso Bella ya no me amaba. A la mañana siguiente, me asomo por la ventana y veo a Bella recogiendo flores. Deben ser para mi. Eso me anima. Tomo una ducha, me visto y bajo a hablar con Bella. Mientras bajo las escaleras escucho la voz de Jasper y Bella.

Bajo y veo a Bella dándole una cesta de flores a Jasper, ella me ve y besa a Jasper. ¿Que esta pasando aquí?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Secretos.

Bella.

Jasper y yo nos besamos. Abro los ojos y veo que Edward se ha ido. Me separo de Jasper.

- ¿Que fue eso Bella?, -pregunta Jasper.

- Lo siento, -digo-, es que quiero que Edward se olvide de mi.

- ¿Por que?, -pregunta Jasper.

- Prefiero no contar nada, es algo privado.

- Bueno, gracias por la cesta de flores.

- A Alice les van a encantar.

Jasper hace ademan de irse, pero se detiene y dice:

- Bella, quiero disculparme por burlarme de ti antes por ser adoptada.

- No importa, eso esta olvidado, estas perdonado, -digo.

- ¿Amigos?

- Amigos.

Nos abrazamos y Jasper se va. Yo voy para el patio trasero. Alice esta sentada en el césped, me acerco, me siento junto a ella y digo:

- Alice, tengo que contarte algo.

- ¿Que pasa?, -pregunta Alice.

- Jasper estuvo aquí...

- ¿Jasper estuvo aquí?, -interrumpe Alice.

- Si...

- Por que no me dijiste, -interrumpe Alice otra vez.

- Déjame terminar, -digo.

- Ok.

- El vino a buscar algo, y al ver a Edward lo bese.

- ¿Que?, -dice Alice.

Alice se levanta. Hago lo mismo.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso?, -pregunta Alice.

- Es que quiero se olvide de mi, -digo.

- Te entiendo, pero deberías contarle todo, el te va a apoyar.

- Lo se, -empiezo a llorar-, pero cuando me muera no quiero que sufra.

- No te vas a morir, -Alice se acerca y me abraza-, quiero que le cuentes todo, no quiero que te andes besando con mi amor.

Me seco las lagrimas y sonrío.

- Vas ha estar bien, -dice Alice.

Edward.

Estoy en el baño. Escucho cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abre. Me lavo la cara para ocultar que estaba llorando. Salgo con una toalla en las manos secándome la cara y veo que es Emmet el que esta en mi habitación.

- Vine a buscar un libro, -dice Emmet-, ¿Pasa algo?

- Problemas con Bella, -digo-, ¿Sabes porque no me habla?

- Creo que ella debería contártelo.

- Lo sabes.

- Mejor me voy.

Emmet sale de mi habitación rápidamente. Algo pasa con Bella y lo voy a averiguar. La voy a confrontar.

Jasper.

Al llegar a casa, mi hermana Rosalie esta sentada en el sofa.

- ¿Donde estabas?, -pregunta Rosalie.

- En casa de los Cullen, -digo.

- Viste a Edward.

- Si parece que el y Bella tienen problemas. Ella hasta me beso para que Edward la viera. Que pena.

Rosalie.

Pena, mi hermano querrá decir perfección. Por fin la estúpida de Bella hizo algo bien. Esa noticia me ha caído bien. Esta esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que Edward sea mio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cual sera el plan de Rosalie? ¿Bella le contara la verdad a Edward? ¿Como reaccionara Bella cuando Edward la confronte?<strong>

**Si quieren saber no se pierdan el nuevo episodio de Bella.**

**Love, C.L. Hernandez.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Confrontación.

Edward.

Bajo las escaleras y veo a Bella sentada en el sofá. Al verme se va y yo la persigo hasta la entrada de la casa. La tomo del brazo.

- Tu y yo debemos hablar, -digo soltándole el brazo.

- ¿Que quieres?, -pregunta Bella.

- Solo dime una cosa, - me acerco a ella- ¿Me amas?.

- No.

- Eso era lo que quería oír.

Me marcho. Al llegar a mi habitación mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y empiezo a llorar. Me seco las lagrimas y salgo de la casa quiero tomarme un trago.

Bella.

En realidad lo amo. Pero no quiero hacerle daño cuando muera. Subo al segundo piso. Entro a la habitación de Alice y me lanzo en sus brazos. Ella me abraza.

- ¿Que te pasa?, -pregunta Alice.

- Le he roto el corazón a Edward, -respondo.

Edward.

Al llegar al bar. Me siento en la barra y pido un trago. Alguien toca mi hombro. Me volteo y es Rosalie. La persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momento.

- Hola Edward, -dice-, ¿Por que lloras?

- Quiero estar solo, -respondo.

Rosalie se sienta junto a mi y pide un trago.

Rosalie.

Sin que Edward se diera cuenta le echo unas pastillas a su trago para drogarlo y así hacerlo mio. El se toma la bebida. Minutos mas tarde noto que se marea.

- Me voy para la casa, -dice Edward.

- No puedes conducir de esa manera, -digo-, yo te llevare.

Pago y me voy con Edward. Pero no lo llevo a su casa sino a un hotel cerca del bar. Planeo hacerlo mio. Al llegar me registro y nos llevan a una habitación. Edward se acuesta en la cama. Mientras me pongo lencería sexy. Pero al regresar lo encuentro dormido. Mis planes se vienen abajo, pero surge otro. Me desnudo y me acuesto junto a el. Lo desnudo. Tomo varias fotografías. Para cuando Edward despierte crea que tuvimos sexo.

Edward.

Al abrir los ojos. Mi cabeza me duele un montón, veo que estoy desnudo pero no en mi casa. Estoy en un lugar desconocido veo al lado mio a Rosalie durmiendo desnuda. ¿Que he hecho?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Reconciliar.

Edward.

Me levanto de la cama. Empiezo a ponerme mi ropa. Rosalie se despierta, me mira, sonríe y dice:

- Pensé que lo íbamos a hacer otra vez, -dice Rosalie coquetamente.

- Hacer que, -digo fríamente.

- Tener sexo. Estabas tan ebrio, debo decirte que eres muy bueno en la cama, estas bien dotado.

- Quiero que olvides todo lo que paso, entiende, no te amo Rosalie.

Tomo mi ropa. Agarro el manubrio de la puerta.

- Te vas a arrepentir, -dice Rosalie.

Le doy vuelta al manubrio y me voy. Al llegar a casa veo a Bella tirada en el suelo de la sala. Tiene sangre en la nariz. Mi mundo se detiene, corro hacia ella y grito.

- Llamen a una ambulancia.

Alice sale de la cocina. Toma el teléfono y solicita una ambulancia. Minutos después la ambulancia llega. Al llegar al hospital se llevan a Bella y me quedo esperando en la sala de espera. Alice y Emmet llegan. Me levanto y digo:

- Ahora me tienen que contar que le pasa a Bella.

Alice esta llorando y dice:

- Bella se empezó a sentir cansada y sin animo, así que decidió ir al medico. Le hicieron unos análisis y el resultado fue leucemia.

- ¿Que?, -digo mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Mi padre se acerca y dice:

- Bella sufrió un desmayo debido a que la azúcar le bajo.

- Puedo verla, -digo.

- Si.

Al entrar a la habitación, la veo acostada. Se ve hermosa.

- ¿Por que?, -pregunto-, no debiste ocultarme esto.

- Lo hice por tu bien, -dice Bella- cuando muera no quiero que sufras.

- No vas a morir, -me acerco y agarro su mano- en este momento es en el que mas debo apoyarte, yo te amo.

Bella empieza a llorar y dice:

- Yo también te amo.

Me acerco a Bella y nos besamos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Primera vez.

Edward.

Al llegar a casa. Empieza a caer una ligera llovizna que con cada minuto que pasa se intensifica y se convierte en una tormenta. Esta haciendo frió. Bella y yo estamos abrazados en mi cama.

- ¿Como te fue en tu ultimo año?, -pregunta Bella.

- Bien, -respondo.

- Siento haberte tratado así.

- No importa, ya he olvidado eso. Espero que también hagas lo mismo.

- Lo haré. Cuando te vi llegar, quise correr hacia tus brazos, darte un beso y decirte te amo.

- Yo también.

Nos besamos. Nuestros labios se rozan de una manera suave. Mi lengua supera la frontera de sus labios y se encuentra con la de ella. La pasión en mi se intensifica. Beso su cuello.

- Segura que quieres hacer esto, -digo.

- Si, -dice Bella.

- ¿Es tu primera vez?

- Si, ¿Y la tuya?

En realidad ni yo mismo estoy seguro. No recuerdo si tuve sexo con Rosalie. No quiero mentirle pero tampoco quiero que se enoje.

- Si, -respondo.

Nos besamos otra vez. Empezamos a quitarnos la ropa. Ambos nos quedamos desnudos. Me sumerjo en sus pechos. Ella gime, mientras yo beso su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna. La empiezo a besar.

Bella.

El primer orgasmo me golpea, mi zona intima se humedece. Edward sube y nos besamos, luego yo beso su marcado pecho. Noto que su miembro empieza a crecer. Escucho los truenos y la lluvia caer de una manera suave.

Edward.

Bella toma mi pene y lo introduce en su boca. Siento tanto placer, lo que provoca que jadeara. En un rápido movimiento, tomo a Bella y la acuesto en la cama. Yo me coloco sobre ella y penetro. Ambos nos besamos. Cada vez me sumerjo mas en ella. Ella gime y yo jadeo. Me sumerjo en ella mas rápido. Hasta que ambos llegamos al punto máximo de la excitación. Cae un rayo y ambos nos besamos.

Estamos sudados, nos cubrimos con una sabana.

- Fue genial, -digo.

- Justo como me lo imagine, -dice Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos damos un beso, luego nos acurrucamos y ahí nos quedamos dormidos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Estrellas.

Edward.

Abro mis ojos. Bella duerme profundamente. Miro el despertador, marca las tres de la madrugada. Me levanto y me asomo por la ventana, noto que la tormenta paso. Recuerdo que a esta hora solía escaparme. Iba a una zona del bosque en donde las estrellas se ven increíbles. Quiero que Bella conozca ese lugar.

- Despierta, -le digo a Bella al oído.

- Esta temprano, -dice Bella con los ojos cerrados.

- Te tengo una sorpresa.

Bella se levanta y empieza a vestirse. Yo hago lo mismo. Nos ponemos abrigos ya que afuera hace mucho frió. Nos movemos sigilosamente hasta la puerta principal. No queremos despertar a nadie. Salimos y nos adentramos en el bosque. Todo esta húmedo.

- Cierra los ojos, -digo.

Bella obedece. Caminamos un poco mas.

- Puedes abrirlos.

Bella los abre. Se queda mirando el cielo sorprendida.

- Es precioso, -dice Bella fascinada.

- Lo se, -digo- es mi lugar favorito. Ves esa estrella, -señalo una estrella grande, Bella asiente- Cuando muera estaré ahí.

- No hablemos de muerte ahora, -dice Bella.

Ella me besa de una manera delicada.

- Quiero hacerlo aquí, -dice Bella.

Nos besamos otra vez, nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Bella me quita el pantalón y introduce mi miembro en su boca. Siento cosquillas que llenan de satisfacción. Bella sube y me besa. Nos tiramos al césped húmedo. Le quito el pantalón a Bella y la ropa interior. Y empiezo a besar su vagina. Le hago el amor con la lengua y los dedos, ella gime. Subo y agarro uno de sus pechos. Están duros como una roca. Bella gime nuevamente.

Bella.

El primer orgasmo me golpea fuerte. Edward me llena por completo, creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a el. El sube y me besa. Ambos terminamos de quitarnos la ropa. Estamos desnudos. Edward introduce su pene en mi vagina. El aire se me va, siento que no puedo mas, siento que voy a estallar. Estoy muy excitada.

Edward.

Empezamos a sudar. El frío que sentíamos se ha ido. Me introduzco en ella cada vez mas. Beso sus pechos. Cada vez mas fuerte me introduzco mas en ella. Mas fuerte y mas rápido. Hasta que eyaculo. Siento tanta satisfacción.

Bella.

Siento cuando el semen caliente de Edward se derrama en mi. Siento tanta felicidad. Edward y yo nos besamos con intensidad.

Lo amo.

Rosalie.

Son las cinco de la tarde. Estoy en casa de los Volturi conversando con Jane Volturi, mi mejor amiga.

- No se que mas hacer, -digo preocupada.

- Eres una tonta, -dice Jane- no debiste haberlo drogado por completo.

- Debo separarlo de Bella.

Jane se queda pensando y dice:

- ¿Por que no sales embarazada?

- No serviría de nada, no tuve sexo con Edward, -digo

- No debe ser de Edward.

- ¿A que te refieres?, -pregunto.

- No te hagas la tonta. Puede ser de otro hombre, -sugiere Jane.

- ¿Como de quien?

Jane no contesta de inmediato.

- Emmet Cullen, el esta totalmente enamorado de ti.

- En serio.

- Si, todos lo saben. El te desnuda con la mirada y debo confesar que no es feo. Si me lo propusiera, lo hiciera con el, - Jane se muerde los labios.

- Es una buena idea.

Jane tiene razón, Emmet es muy guapo, esta en forma y se ve que es bueno en la cama. Me encanta conversar con Jane, es muy inteligente siempre tiene muy buenas ideas. Mi plan para que Edward sea mio comienza. Pero primero mi voy a divertir con el hermoso de Emmet Cullen, mi juguete para acabar con la relación de Edward y Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

El inicio de una pesadilla.

Rosalie.

Después de salir de la casa de Jane, fui a casa de los Cullen con la intención de encontrarme con Emmet. Al llegar, aparque el auto frente a la casa, me desmonte y para mi suerte Emmet estaba fuera de la casa. Me quede viéndolo un rato y vi que no era para nada feo, daba la apariencia de ser bueno en la cama. Me iba a divertir un montón.

- Hola, -le digo, el me mira y de inmediato noto que se pone nervioso.

- Hola, -dice.

- ¿Que hace un chico tan lindo solo en este precioso día?

- Gracias por el halago, pero no tengo planes.

- Te gustaría salir conmigo, esta noche.

- Esta bien.

- Pues nos vemos en el bar, a las 7:00 PM.

- Ok.

Me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Me alejo, me subo en mi auto y me voy para la casa.

...

Llego al bar a la hora exacta y veo que Emmet ya ha llegado.

- Hola, muñeco, -digo coquetamente.

- Hola, -dice Emmet- te ves hermosa.

- Gracias.

Llevaba puesto una camisa que daba a relucir su cuerpaso. Me muerdo los labios, me gustaría estar teniendo sexo con el, lo deseo tanto.

- Me gustas, -digo.

Emmet se sorprende y dice:

- No esperaba que dijeras eso. Pero tu también me gustas.

- Vayamos a un hotel, -digo desesperada, no puedo esperar mas, solo quiero tener sexo con el.

- Ok, -dice Emmet decidido, parece que había deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nos vamos del bar apurados. El hotel quedaba al lado de este por lo que nos vamos a pie. Entramos a una habitación. Emmet me besa apasionadamente. El me quita la blusa y luego el sostén, muerde uno de mis pechos, yo intento quitarle el pantalón, pero no logro hacerlo. Emmet se quita la camisa dejando a descubierto su marcado pecho. Yo le quito el pantalón, estoy muy excitada. Luego le quito sus bóxer, dejando descubierto su pene, su bien dotado pene. Lo introduzco en mi boca, el jadea. Subo y me quito el resto de la ropa, ambos estamos desnudos, me acuesto en la cama y Emmet se sumerge en mi entrepierna, da lamidas a mi clítoris llenándome de placer. Luego me penetra, cada vez mas rápido. Nos besamos. El primer orgasmo me golpea por lo que le aruño la espalda. El jadea y yo gimo. Hasta que siento como el semen se derrama en mi, amo ese momento. El me besa y luego se acuesta al lado mio.

- ¿Era tu primera vez?, -pregunto.

- Si, -responde Emmet.

- Para ser tu primera vez, lo hiciste muy bien.

Mis teorías eran ciertas, Emmet es buenísimo en la cama. Me levanto y digo:

- Debo irme.

- Yo también, -dice Emmet.

Nos vestimos. Emmet se acerca y susurra:

- Te amo.

Quien invito ese sentimiento.

- Amor, -digo apartándome- yo no te amo, esto solo fue pasión.

- Me gustas desde hace tiempo, -dice Emmet.

- Lo siento, pero no siento lo mismo.

Hago ademan de irme.

- Esto se queda entre nosotros, -digo y luego me voy.

La primera parte de mi plan lista, ahora que la naturaleza trabaje.


End file.
